


Marlene

by Harry_P07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Swearing, like so gay, obvs, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_P07/pseuds/Harry_P07
Summary: Marlene's life, from age 11 to her death.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Marlene

**Author's Note:**

> All characters owned by JK (shame). Hope you enjoy this, if you want to feel free to do a more detailed version or whatever (credit me please though).   
> I think Hogwarts isn't against LGBTQ+, they aren't discriminating or exclusive to members of the community but Hogwarts isn't inclusive either.   
> Warning: I have used two lesbian slurs; 'lesbo' and 'dyke' and 'lesbo' is used offensively.

Age 11:  
Marlene's POV-  
My parents have always been supportive of me, especially mum (who's a muggle). So, when I got my letter for Hogwarts (something I'd asked dad about constantly), it was no surprise that a treat was involved (an owl when we went to Diagon Alley). I guess I'm privileged to have both of my parents be supportive, especially because I'm half-blood (its common knowledge that the muggle parent can dislike their kid because they're magical, which is stupid really).  
-1st year-  
On the train, I found an empty compartment (which, according to dad, is rare), but three random boys came in the compartment they looked like they were in 4th or 5th year. They ignored me and I them, boys are so weird. I didn't meet anyone until way after the sorting and I'd reached my dorm. There was a girl already there (I had hung back to take in the common room, but that's besides the point), she wasn't facing me, so I had to stand there and be jealous of her vivid red hair (my mousy brown is so boring).  
"Marlene McKinnon." I said to the girl, she turned around quickly. The first thing I noticed was her bright green eyes, watch her be Pureblood too just to piss me off even more (editor's note: Marlene is just jealous).  
"Lily Evans." The red haired, green eyed girl said. At least she's got a normal sounding name (I've heard that purebloods have a tendency to name their kids stupid names). "Can I ask you something, it might be personal?" she added.  
"Sure." I said, deciding to take the bed next to hers.  
"What's your blood?" Lily asked.  
"Half-blood, you?" I responded.  
"Muggleborn" Lily said shyly. Well I judged wrong, a Muggleborn! Wicked!  
"Is that good?" Lily asked.  
"Is to me, I couldn't care less. Unless you were an annoying pureblood." I said.  
"Pretentious would work better." Lily muttered.  
"What in Merlin's name does that mean?" I asked.  
"Similar to arrogant." Lily explained, more confidently this time. It was obvious that she hadn't been complimented before, so I was going to make sure she got complimented again. By me.  
"Good to know. You're smart, which is a good thing." I complimented.  
"Thanks." Lily beamed. "Who's Merlin?" She added.  
"An old, powerful wizard from long ago who's famous for doing some brave thing." I explained, I wasn't going to judge her for not knowing; she's new to this.  
"Was it a shock?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
"Yes, Severus help with the initial shock. Hogwarts is a massive shock." Lily said.  
"Severus?" I asked. By now two other girls had come in, but I didn't care for them.  
"I met him, before here, he's a half-blood too. Shame he's a Slytherin." Lily explained.  
"You do know that Slytherins have a reputation for being-" I told Lily, she cut me off: "Bad, I know that. But Severus isn't bad, he's nice." I accepted that, we shouldn't stereotype.  
Lessons started the next day, Care of Magical creatures is by far my favourite so far. Within the space of 3 days me and Lily grew inseparable. I even found about her good-for-nothing sister (because of a letter) and we only bonded stronger because of it.  
About two months in, I started dating a boy in our year by the name of Jay. It was weird and it didn't feel right, so I dumped him after 2 weeks.   
I was sat in the dorm, feeling guilty when Lily found me.   
"What happened with Jay." She asked, Lily's like that; she seems to know exactly what's 'up' without asking (I've no idea how she does it).  
"Dumped him." I replied gloomily.  
"About time, he was a prick." Lily said. She'd said prick quietly, it’s my fault she's used that word but it's not like I care.  
"It felt weird. Boys are weird." I admitted.  
"Some are ok, like Lupin. Potter and Black are weird though." Lily said.   
"Lupin is weird too, he's too quiet." I smiled, now considerably happier.  
"He's alright." Lily defended.  
"You don't have a crush on him, do you?" I asked suspiciously.  
"No!" Lily said, blushing.   
Christmas was fun, both me and Lily stayed (I stayed because of Lily). I had to explain a few things to Lily (like how the baubles glowed. I also told her the tinsel has a habit of strangling people and that Peeves likes to weaponize it). I convinced her into having a snowball fight (Potter made snowballs follow Lily, so he may have got attacked)  
Summer came around and it was kind of boring, I spent some time debating if I should owl Lily or not because I didn't know how well her family (mainly her sister) would react to an owl. But I sent a letter anyway:  
Hey Lily, decided to write you a letter because you might have not got owl post, unless your Hogwarts letter was an owl. I didn't know if I should send one or not, because of your family; they might be used to owls. So, it should come under the cover of darkness.  
Do you like Lily flowers?  
Marlene.   
I send Red (my owl) as the sky grew dark and gave him strict instructions to go right to Lily.  
Lily's POV-  
It's so weird to miss a place I know. I was sat in my room, with my window open, thinking longingly of Hogwarts. Here at home I'm normal, but at Hogwarts I'm magical.   
I spotted something in the distance coming towards my open window. As it got closer, I recognised it as an owl, carrying a letter. The only owl post I have got was from Hogwarts when I was 11, would Hogwarts send another letter?  
The owl landed on my windowsill, I took the letter from its leg and instantly recognised Marlene's handwriting. I wrote one back:  
Marlene,  
Thank you for the letter! I have had owl post before; when I was 11, for Hogwarts. The owl kept flying around our living room. Will Hogwarts send another letter?   
Ironically, lilies are my favourite.   
Lily  
P.s - I love your owl.  
I struggled to tie the letter to the owl's leg as I didn't know how, but the owl was very patient.   
The next morning, Marlene's POV -  
A loud tapping woke me up. My owl sat outside my window.  
"You idiot Red." I said to my owl as I let him in. He's called Red because of his eyes, they aren't amber like normal owls, his eyes are red. He had a letter badly tied to his leg.  
"Lily." I muttered, taking the letter. I wrote a reply right away:  
Lily, he's called Red. He's nice enough but can be annoying. Hogwarts will send a letter (with an owl!) every year for supplies (mainly books), because you'll need different books every year. What does ironically mean?  
Marlene.  
For the rest of the summer we owled almost every day, it made the holiday a lot less boring.  
-2nd year-  
I arrived at the station with dad (we apparated, which is fun. Obviously I can't apparate yet but you get what I mean) and walked through the magical wall, as I arrived at the other side I thought about Lily: I bet she was scared the first time she walked through the wall. I spotted the Black boy escaping from a stern, evil-looking woman and a smaller boy that looked like him but neater. It wasn't my place to stick my nose in, but I kept watching him until I lost sight of him. I found Lily in a compartment with Severus.  
"You must be Marlene; I've heard all about you from Lily." Severus said. I tried not to see him as a greasy slime-ball, but it was hard with his appearance.  
"All bad I hope." I replied, sitting next to Lily (Who was sat directly opposite Severus. I suppose he's not like your average Slytherin. Lily laughed at my comment.  
Severus joined me and Lily in the carriages that take us to Hogwarts. Lily asked, "How are they pulled?"  
"Beats me." I shrugged.  
"They're pulled by Thestrals, they're winged horse-like animals and can only be seen by those who have seen someone die." Severus explained.  
"Good to know. How aren't you in Ravenclaw?" I asked, impressed Severus knew this.  
A few weeks into Hogwarts, girl’s dorm:  
"Hey lesbo, where you going?" Asked one of the girls as I left the dorm. I didn't respond. Lesbo? What in Merlin's name does that mean? I abandoned my original reason for leaving (a wander) and instead went to find Lily. I found her in a corridor, the corridor that leads to the library (she's so predictable).  
"What's up?" Lily asked, knowing straight away as usual.  
"Sarah called me a lesbo." I explained.  
"What does that mean?" Lily asked.  
"No idea." I said.  
"Come to the library with me." Lily suggested.  
"Ugh, but it's weird." I complained.  
"Come on." Lily pleaded. So, I went with her. Of course, the Lupin boy was there.  
"I didn't know you'd be here today Remus." Lily said to Lupin. Remus is an odd name, but he's half-blood I bet a galleon that name is his dad's fault.   
"James and Sirius have gone pranking." Remus said. Lily went off into the library, I sat down sighing loudly and overdramatically because I was forced into coming and I hate it here. Lily came back, carrying 2 books, one considerably thinner than the other. She sat next to me and began reading the thin one first. "There you go." She said a moment later, handing me the thin book. The book was open on a page that read: (editor's note: use of dyke here)  
Lesbian - A female who is attracted to other females, a lesbian will usually have a distaste in males. She may be called a 'lesbo' or 'dyke'.  
Suddenly, everything just clicked. It's me. I wanted to tell Lily, but Remus was still hanging around and I didn't want him knowing. But Lily had found it, surely she knew. I marked the page and flicked through the rest of the book while Lily finished whatever she was doing. When we finally left, I took the book with me.  
"Lily, I-i-it's me." I said excitedly. I was slightly nervous; I didn't know how she take in me being a lesbian.  
"I know." Lily smiled.   
"You don't mind?" I asked nervously.  
"No, why would I?" Lily asked. I was so relieved.   
"Thank you." I grinned. I felt truly myself now, no wonder being with Jay felt weird.  
A few weeks later:  
I've been noticing that Sirius and Remus seem to be closer than friends and I'm pretty sure Sirius is gay.   
I have proof; I may have been following Sirius (it's not stalkerish I swear), he and Remus are dating.  
I was following Sirius a few days after figuring this out. "Merlin fan-girls are getting more mental." I heard him mutter.  
"That is the last thing I want to do." I said. He stopped, staring at me, so I caught him up.  
"Look, I know you're gay." I told him, might as well get it over with.  
"How do you know that?" He asked in an accusing voice. I'd scared him.   
"I'm gay too, but for girls, obviously, and I've seen you and Remus." I said.  
"It’s not obvious is it?" He asked, still keeping his guard up.  
"No, not at all." I assured him.  
"Excellent." Sirius said, now being his usual cocky self. Merlin he's an idiot.   
"I just wanted to know how you...ask someone out." I asked, finally getting to the reason I was following him in the first place.  
"Honesty is the best and respect the other person's choices." Sirius answered.  
"Thank you. I won't tell anyone by the way, your family won't want to find out." I said.  
"How come-Merlin's arse you were following me at the station. That or you've guessed, it's not like I can hide from my families' purity." Sirius said.  
"Both. You don't have to tell me anything, it's not my business." I told him.  
Sirius looked shocked "That's the first time anyone's said that to me." He said.  
"Yeah well, it's not my place to stick my nose in." I shrugged. I'm considerate like that, it's just how I am.   
"You're cool you know. I think you might be the only person who has the same humour as me."  
"What about Remus?"  
"Similar, good enough. James doesn't get my gay jokes, then again he's too obsessed with Lily." Sirius explained. I laughed at the James part. He's a complete twat.  
"Is Remus bisexual?" I asked.  
"Yeah and I don't care that he liked Lily."   
"Potter would." I said. We laughed together at that. We then went our separate ways. Sirius is wicked.   
Lily told me about Remus' 'furry little problem' (which isn't a badly-behaved rabbit) and I don't care, I think it makes him cooler. I did end up asking Sirius how he gets on with a werewolf for a boyfriend. That in itself is wicked.   
I was spending more time with Lily in the library; it has become more tolerable (I stole that word) and I go out my way to find the good books (the gay ones). When Christmas rolled around, I might have anonymously (another stolen word) sent a small present to Sirius. He came to find me the day after Boxing day and thanked me for the present, giving me a packet of Fudge Flies, which was odd because they're my favourite but I haven't told him, and he wouldn't ask Lily (1. he thinks she's stuck up 2. He's too stubborn to).  
When I went home, the first thing I did, after unpacking, was come out to my parents. I said that they've always been supportive, you'd think they would be fine with me liking girls. Fuck no. They just said, "You'll find the right boy eventually." Which, of course, is bullshit because boys are weird. In anger I did a stupid thing: I cut my hair (mostly with scissors, but I used magic too - even though it's illegal. It didn't turn out stupid; it was now shoulder length with a shaved bit underneath, the stupidity was my parents seeing because I got shouted at.   
-3rd year-  
I had to make my own way to Kings Cross (which was so annoying). I didn't speak to anyone until Lily found me (she was with Severus).  
"You've cut your hair." She pointed out.   
"Something happened." I muttered, trying to not let Severus hear. Lily just nodded and respected my privacy right up until we reached our dorm when she made me explain. She listened and was very kind to me, as she always is.   
Despite this, i was still laid awake at 1am. I was bored at half past and wandered downstairs into the common room. The fire was still flickering and there was a shape of someone sat on of of the armchairs by the fire, they appeared to be throwing bits of something in the fire. I approached the person cautiously, and as I got closer, I recognised the person: Sirius. He was putting letters in the fire, i saw that a fair few of them were red: Howlers.   
"Sirius." I said, I couldn't think of what else to say.  
"You'd end up finding out soon enough." He responded. His voice was flat and emotionless and he looked pale in the light of the fire.   
"What do you mean?" I asked. He handed me one of the letters from his pile (not a red one), his hand shaking slightly. It simply read: You are disgusting, ungrateful and disgraceful.  
"That's one of the lighter ones." Sirius said, taking the letter from my hand and throwing it in the fire.  
"Your mother?" I guessed. He just nodded, he threw a red one in the fire and it almost exploded. Bit by bit I got the full story from the abuse to the abandonment.  
"I told my parents about being a lesbian and now they hate me." I offered. It was nothing in comparison, but it was something.   
"So that's why your hair's shorter." Sirius said.   
"Have you grown yours on purpose?" I asked.   
"Yeah." Sirius grinned. "Looks a lot cooler, yours." He added.  
"I know." I said, attempting (and succeeding) at being cocky, like he is.  
A few weeks later:  
Me and Lily have started going to Quidditch matches, Lily because she was bullied into it by Potter and she dragged me along (it wasn't as terrible as being dragged into the library). I did have to spend the first several matches explaining and re-explaining Quidditch to Lily, but honestly I don't care that much for Quidditch myself.   
A week later, Lily had gained Sirius as another friend, because she had found out about his crap family and she had told him about her shit sister. Is bonding over family issues cliché? It should be.  
A month later:  
Oh Merlin's tits (yes I am aware he's male, but I don't care) I keep seeing a girl from Ravenclaw who's hot as a phoenix (editor's note: what i came up for the magical equivalent for hell). She's cool, she looks badass (so my type) and I just hope she's gay. I can't bring myself to ask her out because I'm terrified.  
So Lily found out (I think because I keep staring at Hot Ravenclaw), but she isn't forcing me into anything, unlike Sirius who varies between leaving me alone or taking the piss; aka asking "have you asked her out yet?" every single time he sees me. I intend to build my confidence...and wait until next year.  
So Christmas happened, I got an 'anonymous' present form Sirius (I knew it was from him because of what it was) and it was my turn to hunt him down on Boxing day and give him a last minute present (I had to ask Remus what he likes). I finally found out Lily's birthday was (January 30th) so made a big fuss on her birthday.  
When I went home, I ignored my parents all summer and owled Lily most of the time. I did debate if it was a good idea to under-cover-owl Sirius, but decided against it (since pureblood families are scary). I also ended up exploring my village, to pass some time, which was fun.  
-4th year-  
I set off walking to Kings Cross a lot earlier than I had last year, which meant I was very, very early (so early there was barely anyone on the station or the train), it did mean I easily found an empty compartment to sit in.   
"Well this is odd." Lily said when she found me. I just grinned at her; I am usually late to stuff if Lily doesn't force me to be early. Severus came in after her and sat with me and Lily.   
"Have you stopped hanging around Avery, Mulciber and Crouch yet?" Lily asked Severus.  
"They're my friends." Severus said.   
Later, in our dorm, I asked Lily about it.  
"I wouldn't mind, but they're your typical Slytherin." Lily told me.  
"He was bound to get mixed up with them." I said. As soon as we could, we went to Hogsmede. Nothing particularly exciting happened that year, except maybe Lily hexing Potter. And I didn't ask out Hot Ravenclaw.  
When summer came around, I invited Lily to my house. A week into summer, she came over. I took her on one of my village walks that I'd found last summer. It made ignoring my parents considerably more bearable.   
-5th year-  
This year I was late, having to jump onto the train as it started moving (that was exciting). Lily was sat on her own when I found her.  
"Severus is with his friends." Lily told me, she didn't seem disappointed, but there was something bothering her. When I asked her later, she told me that Severus hadn't visited over summer like he usually did. Git.  
A month later:  
Last week I think I was some how involved in a marauder prank. Marauders, it's Potter, Sirius (no surprises), Remus (that was a surprise) and I think Pettigrew (editor's note: I don't like Peter). Along with their stupid group name, they've got nicknames for each other too. Merlin boys are odd.  
Anyway, yesterday I was on my own, trying to find Hot Ravenclaw, her name is Lucy Griffin (even her name is wicked), while everyone else was outside after our O.W.L's and I heard some very distant shouting from behind me, so I gave up my search and went in the direction of the shouting. I reached the Gryffindor tower without finding anything. I dismissed it as probably Peeves and went inside and wandered to the dorm. Lily was there, laid on her bed crying. I sat on my bed, directly across from her.  
"If it's Potter, then I'll kill him for you. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind helping kill his best mate." I offered. Lily shook her head, smiling.  
"You fucked up a question in our O.W. L’s." I guessed. Lily shook her head again.  
"Severus." I said randomly. To my surprise Lily nodded this time. "He called me...a mudblood." Lily said quietly.  
"That idiot." I said. Lily looked at me; I hadn't sworn for once.  
"That bastard should've known he was a git. How dare he say something like that." I corrected. Lily smiled.  
"He can piss right off; you've got plenty of other people who care about you. That unfortunately includes Potter." I told her firmly. Lily sat up and hugged me. She left the dorm after a bit. When she came back, she looked happier.  
"Who'd you talk to?" I asked.  
"I didn't intend to talk to anyone, but Sirius spotted me, and he talked to me. James overheard, he was kind to me too." Lily said.  
"Potter kind?" I asked.  
"I know, very rare." Lily said. We kept noticing a visible difference in James; he wasn't being (as much of) a twat anymore. We'd seen him talk to a nervous 1st year and help them out (a lot of 7th years like to give them the wrong directions on purpose). Something had changed, so we wanted to investigate.   
Now that Sirius came to the library (he has been since 3rd year, when I teased the shit out of him) with Remus, we decided he (and Remus) were the best bet.  
"Potter's stopped being a twat." I announced in the library. why not go right in.  
"If you've noticed there's got to be something wrong." Sirius laughed.  
"James has realised that being an arrogant prick isn't as good as being kind. And anyway, he needs to be." Remus explained.  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked.  
"I... erm ran from home. Went to James." Sirius muttered.  
"And James' parents took him in." Remus added.  
"I'd have run to you if you didn't live so bloody far away." Sirius protested. "But James Has started being brotherly to me. He started being motherly last year and it's getting worse." Sirius added.  
"You love it." Remus smirked.  
"Says you." Sirius retorted.   
"Merlin's arse to you do ever stop flirting?" I pretended to complain, I actually found it rather funny and cute but then again taking the piss if more fun. When me and Lily were walking back to the Gryffindor tower, Lily said "He's stopped being an idiot." Oh sweet Merlin she's falling for him, it was bound to happen to be honest. Why can't I ask Lucy out (because I am absolutely terrified she'll say no, then I'll be alone forever).  
"Or an arrogant torag, as you called him." I teased Lily.  
Near the end of the year, after Christmas, I finally did it. I followed Lucy in a corridor (it's not a habit, I swear), then asked her. Guess what?? She said yes!! We had a date before the summer holidays, in the Astronomy tower (recommended by Sirius). I didn't tell anyone until I wrote letters when I got home:  
Lily, I didn't tell you, but I asked Lucy out. We had a date too. So that's where disappeared to, if you were wondering. Now it's your turn, Marlene.   
I decided to write one to Sirius too:  
Sirius,   
and James too, probably.  
I know, random. James if you are reading this then I am Sirius' secret girlfriend. I'm joking, I'm gay and so is Sirius. I assume you know that, if you don't HOW?? Anyway, I asked out the Ravenclaw girl, her name is Lucy and the Astronomy tower was excellent.   
Marlene.  
Lily's reply came first, with Red:  
Marls,   
Well done. Guess I am left out now. Professor Slughorm sent letters for a club, he says that I am really good a Potions. I've agreed to go, so I won't be on the train with you; he wants to have a meeting on the train. Sorry about that.   
Lily.  
A small, very excitable owl delivered the other letter, I recognised James' handwriting from notes he's written to Lily:  
Marlene,  
You and Sirius are alike, you know that? I do know that you and Sirius are gay. I've spent 5 years with the two gayest idiots ever.  
For the last time, James, Remus is bi. Sorry Marlene. James is still an idiot most of the time. Lucy sounds cool, the astronomy tower is the best. There's also a hidden place called the Room of Requirement, which is good too.   
Sirius.   
Mostly me.  
P.s - if you send anymore letters, they will all be like this.  
Pp.s - the owl's annoying, i know.   
So I sent them one back, with what I assumed was James' owl.  
Sirius and the idiot,  
Merlin's beard James you are as stupid as you look. That hidden room sounds wicked. Is the owl yours James? It won't stop flying around my room.   
Marlene.  
Of course I replied to Lily too, but I used Red to send it:  
Lily,  
That sounds cool. I'll probably end up sitting with the Idiot, the Gay one, the Werewolf and Pettigrew (he's a marauder, isn't he?) I sent Sirius a letter, some of it was James. Just letting you know he's still an idiot.   
Marls.  
A day later, both owls came back at the same time. I read Lily's first:  
Marls,  
Pettigrew is a marauder, he's quiet. If you do end up sitting with them, I want to know all the details on how annoying they are.  
Lily.  
Then I read the chaos:   
Marlene,  
The owl is mine, he's called Elvendork and he is a bit of a dork.  
James again, I might have to show you where the room is, because it moves. Also James is an idiot from all angles.  
Sirius is lying, just sometimes.  
Most of the time. Sorry again for the chaos.  
Sirius and the idiot who's ok, I guess.   
-6th year-  
I started looking for Lily before I remembered that she wasn't going to be there. So, I went to find the Marauders. I found Remus sat on his own.  
"What's happened to Lily." He asked after I sat down, near the door.  
"Some club Slughorn made." I told him.   
"She is the best at potions." Remus said.  
"I thought I was late." I commented.  
Remus smirked "Merlin, if James or Sirius were on time, it'd be a miracle."   
"What about Pettigrew?" I asked.  
"He stopped hanging out with us at the beginning of last year, he's even stopped coming to our dorm. We don't give two though." Remus explained. Then, as the train started, Sirius and James ran in being overly loud.   
"You two shouldn't be allowed together." Remus commented, as they sat down; Sirius next to Remus and James across from them (James being at the same side as me).  
"Nope, it's a bad influence." James said.  
"Me or you?" Sirius asked.  
"You for sure, I was normal before you." James replied.   
"Glad we changed that." Sirius laughed.  
"In case you hadn't noticed." Remus inputted, pointing me out.  
"Sorry Marlene." Sirius said. James was just staring at me.  
"I'm not some sort of creature, James." I told him, sticking out my tongue at him.   
"The gays are taking over Prongs, we're going to rule the world." Sirius said. I laughed at that.   
"Have you killed Lily?" James asked, no longer staring at me.   
"Yep, killed and buried her. Thought it might do you good." I teased.  
"I really hope you're not joking." Sirius laughed. James' face was hilarious.   
"I wish I was. Slughorn's made a club and she's in it." I explained.  
"Makes sense." James mused.  
"Merlin you're good." Sirius told me.   
Lily came to find me when we reached the station, and we rode in a carriage together up to Hogwarts. So, as she had requested, I told her everything.  
As soon as we could, me and Lucy arranged a date in Hogsmede. A week in, Sirius showed me to the Room of Requirement.   
"And if you ever need to sneak into the Ravenclaw tower, this room will give you a short cut." Sirius told me. The room was amazing. Naturally, me and Lucy organised another date, in the Room of Requirement (which was brilliant).  
One night, a week after the Room of Requirement date, I was bored and was the only one awake in my dorm. I wandered downstairs and out of the Gryffindor tower.   
It was almost 2am and the castle was dead silent. There was no one around, not even Peeves (suppose he could be invisible and around). I found myself walking in the direction of the Room of Requirement, when I saw someone in the distance, walking in my direction. They weren't too far off, so I didn't have to hide; I prayed (and I don't even know the first thing about religion) that it wasn't a teacher. It was Sirius.  
"Merlin's beard you scared the life out of me." I told him.   
"Sorry." Sirius said.   
"How come you're out here." I asked.  
"I could ask you exactly the same thing." Sirius retorted. Fair enough.  
"Sneaking off to the Ravenclaw tower." I explained.  
"I'm just bored. I've been doing this for about three years. Before you ask, Remus knows but if James finds out I'm a dead man." Sirius told me.   
"I'm not even surprised." I said. I started walking again. Sirius hesitated before following me.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked as he caught me up.  
"Sure. I replied.  
"Didn't you date a boy in first year?"  
"Yeah, I regret it." I admitted. "How about you?" I asked.  
"Three girls in first year, all regretted. A Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. If I'd have stuck at home and been a good boy, mother would've started arranging me some pureblood girlfriend." Sirius replied.  
"She doesn't know you're gay?" I asked, not surprised.  
"I'd be dead if she knew. She hated me hanging around with James and Remus anyway." Sirius told me.   
"Remus makes sense, purebloods don't like werewolves. But James?" I asked.   
"He's a blood traitor, in Black terms." Sirius explained. "Can I come with you?" He asked a moment later.  
"It'll give me company, but won't you be killed by someone?" I teased.  
"Remus'll just tell me off, again." Sirius shrugged. I laughed.  
I found the Room and made it drop us off near the Ravenclaw tower.   
"Hang on, the door gives you a riddle. How'd you answer it?" Sirius asked.  
"That's the best part." I grinned.   
"If Lily's smart disease has rubbed off on you, I no longer want to be your friend." Sirius said.  
"I wish." I laughed.   
"What's the difference between a raven and a writing desk?" Asked the door.  
"You can't shove either up your arse." I answered. The door opened. Lucy had told me right.   
Sirius followed me inside, "Explain." He said.  
"I answered the riddle." I explained.  
"Did Lucy tell you that?" Sirius asked. I just grinned.   
"Marlene?" Called a familiar voice from the common room, then I saw Lucy's ginger hair flying at me and she attacked me with a hug (I do not have a thing for gingers I swear). She let go and looked at Sirius.  
"That's Sirius, Lucy. He's wicked and very gay." I told her.  
"And I decided to follow your girlfriend." Sirius added.   
"Cool." Lucy said.  
"I'm staying here now, you might want to go before you get murdered." I told Sirius.   
"Good point." Sirius said, leaving.   
Sirius' POV- (editor’s note: I love him, can you tell?)  
The Ravenclaw common room is the only one that hasn't been pranked by us, now we can. The Slytherin's passwords are pretty easy to guess and Hufflepuff do have a password but if you're kind or polite to the door it'll let you in.   
"You're late." Remus told me when I entered our dorm.  
"I bumped into Marlene and went with her to the Ravenclaw tower." I explained.  
"Shame a prank plan'll have to wait." Remus said.   
"So I can't attack James, even to tell him the news?" I asked.   
"No, you can't." Remus said. James would attack me if it was the other way around.  
The next morning, Marlene's POV-  
Ok I ended up sleeping in the Ravenclaw common room with Lucy and I went to breakfast with her (we had to split for our separate tables). Lily was worried about me.  
"Where were you?" She asked as soon as I sat down. So, I told her everything, naturally and Lily was happy for me.   
As I ate, I looked down the table for the three idiots (that now includes Remus), I spotted James first, then Remus sat across from him, but I couldn't spot Sirius. A symptom of being gay is being terrible at getting up (I have that issue), so Sirius must suffer from it. He'd better get teased for it.   
As Christmas came nearer, the potions classroom got so cold, we had to stop doing lessons there. It was during one of these free periods (that were spent in the Great Hall) when Lily finally did it, well asked James to the SlugClub Christmas 'party'.   
She came back from the 'party' (I say that because it was a dinner party, which are boring), very excited.  
"Marlene, guess what?!" Lily whispered excitedly (she whispered because the other girls were asleep).   
"James asked and you actually said yes." I guessed; James Potter predictable as ever.   
"He started to, but I interrupted and asked him." Lily explained.   
"Nice one." I told her, happy for her.   
The next morning, when I woke up, Lily wasn't waiting for me like usual. I bet 5 galleons that she's gone to James. From then on, most mornings she wasn't waiting for me, but she would always make room for me breakfast. I ended up organising dates at the same time Lily was off with James, just so I wasn't alone, I also started hanging around with Sirius and Remus more (which was good, because Sirius would complain about James 'abandoning' him). I joined Lily in the same compartment as the Marauders on the way home.  
This summer I owled Lucy more than Lily. I may have also complained to Sirius:  
Sirius,  
not you James, if you read this you may want to kill me.   
Is it weird I feel left out by Lily? I know she doesn't mean to and she does involve me and I shouldn't care. But I do. I don't want to be on my own, Lily's my best mate.   
Marlene.  
It was nice to see Red carrying a letter with 'Marlene' written in Sirius' handwriting:  
Marlene,  
James didn't read it, he just threw it at me. It's normal to feel like that, I know loneliness and it sucks. Talk to Lily, or I'll complain to James. He won't shut up about her. You've always got us lot (including James unfortunately).   
Sirius.   
I knew he'd make me feel better. I did write a reply too:  
Sirius,  
Thanks. Tell James if you like, or just bully him. I will talk to Lily. Piss James off from me.  
Marls.   
P.s - call me Marls if you like. I added a little smiley face.   
I got a reply two days later:  
Marls,  
What about Marly? Just a suggestion. I'll piss James off for sure, it's my job.   
Tell Sirius he needs to stop pretending he's smart, it's all Remus' fault.   
He'll get smart disease from Lily.  
Sirius and Lily's boyfriend.  
He'd drawn a small picture of Lily, which was very impressive.   
\- 7th year-  
I got on the train and was very excited to see the idiots and Lily. I talked to her when we were in our dorm and as expected she was very apologetic. Lily's head girl, which isn't a surprise. I'll give you three guesses who's head boy. James, it's James he's head boy (which was a surprise). I got involved in a few Marauder pranks, but otherwise nothing else exciting happened, unless you count this:  
One evening I was on my way to the Ravenclaw tower, I'd just come out of the Room of Requirement when I spotted James patrolling the corridor.  
"You're not going to tell me off, are you?" I asked.   
"I'm supposed to, but-" James replied. He stopped, seeing Lily coming from the other way.  
"Marlene!" Lily exclaimed, surprised to see me.  
"Surprise, I disappear when I get bored and I come here." I said.   
"You know, I'm surprised I haven't crossed Sirius so far." James said. So James knows now, as he should by now.   
"Yeah well he probably knows how to avoid you." I said.  
"There's a point." James mused.  
"Am I allowed to visit my girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Yes." James said. But as soon as he had, bloody professor McGonagall turned up.  
"Miss McKinnon, what are you doing in the corridor at this time?" She asked.  
"She followed me." Lily lied. Tactical. "I'll take her back now, professor." Lily added, so I followed Lily and James came too. Once we were out of earshot of McGonagall, I said: "Let me go back now."  
"We have a job, Marlene." Lily said firmly.  
"It's not fair." I protested, stopping following her.   
"Marlene." Lily said desperately. I couldn't care less that she was desperate.   
"I need to go back!" I screamed.   
"Marls, listen, if you go back there Minnie'll be there and she'll murder you." James said.   
"Did you just call her Minnie?" I asked, suddenly no longer angry.   
"Sirius started it." James said, now i was walking listening to him. Merlin he's clever (editor's note: nope, Sirius is stubborn too).  
"Why not cat lady?" I asked.  
James smirked, "We did meow at her once as an excellent prank." He said.  
"I remember that, it was hilarious." I said. We'd reached the Gryffindor tower.   
"Sorry Marlene." Lily said. I watched her and James leave before walking up to the portrait.  
Sirius was stood in front of the Fat Lady.   
“About fucking time someone came, she won’t fucking let me in.” He said.  
“Could be worse.” I said.  
“Let me in first.” He whined, he oddly sounded like a dog.   
“Codswallop.” I told the Fat Lady, she opened without a comment (she’s usually up for a chat. Maybe she’s annoyed that its 1am).  
“So?” Sirius asked.   
“I tried to get to the Ravenclaw tower, but I was caught. James saw me first, then Lily they were going to let me go but then bloody Minnie came. Lily lied to get me out and now I’m fucking stuck here.” I explained.  
“You’re welcome in our dorm.” Sirius offered. I thought about it, why not? So I followed him to his dorm.  
“I wasn’t expecting you back yet.” Remus said when we entered. He was reading, not even Lily reads for fun.  
“Hi.” I said. Remus looked up “Oh hello.” He replied.  
“She was caught, so I thought she’d be ok. The gayer the better?” Sirius said, sitting on the end of Remus’ bed.  
“James will appreciate it.” Remus said sarcastically.   
“He’ll love it.” Sirius smirked.   
“You can have that one.” Sirius said, pointing to the bed next to Remus’.   
“Is it gay enough?” I asked.   
“Guess who’s?” Remus said.  
“Mine.” Sirius added.  
“Though you don’t even use it that much.” Remus said. Sirius pulled at face, then they were kissing.  
“Merlin boys are disgusting.” I commented.  
“I could say exactly the same thing about girls.” Sirius grinned.  
“Merlin are you two going to keep this up all night?” Remus asked.  
“Yep.” I said while Sirius said “Quite possibly” at the same time.   
“Of course you bloody invited Marlene.” James said when he came in half an hour later.   
“Invite Lily if you like, but I’ll complain.” Sirius said.  
“Or tease you.” Remus added.  
“Or both.” I finished. I couldn’t help myself.  
“Merlin do all gays share the same humour?” James asked, going over to his bed (next to Sirius’)  
“Stop generalising.” Remus said. Me and Sirius laughed at that. James had basically buried himself in his bed.   
“Told you he’d love it.” Sirius said, still laughing.   
Sirius challenged me to staying up until what he called ‘the elite hour’; 3am so I did, with him because it’s normal for him. Lily wasn’t surprised in the slightest the next morning.   
The rest of the year went, well... normally, I guess. And I didn’t want to leave.  
After Hogwarts:  
I moved from home as soon as I possibly could, and Lucy joined me. We found a little cottage to live in (editor's note: Cottage-core lesbians much). It was only a couple of months later when we were asked to attend Lily and James' wedding. The wedding was amazing and I may have gotten overly drunk but it was so fun (even if I don't remember half of it). A week after the wedding I started my Order work; fighting. It was during one of my tasks when I was cornered by a bunch of Death Eaters, one of them came up very close to me and pressed his wand into my neck.  
"What can you tell me about the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked.   
"Nothing." I lied confidently. I refused to tell him anything, so he killed me. Guess I lived a good life.  
The day after, Lucy's POV-  
I saw an owl on my kitchen table and knew exactly what it was for even before opening it. My dad is Oscar Griffin and his job, at the ministry, is to send out letters to the loved ones of a dead person. Most people would type out the letters, or write them out and write exactly what they're told, not dad he adds little sentimental notes at the end. My hands shook as I opened the letter, I didn't even read it; I just saw Marlene's name, dropped the letter and cried. I'm not usually the type to cry, but my poor Marlene was dead. After a few moments I sat on the floor and read it:  
Lucy Griffin, I am sorry to tell you Marlene McKinnon is dead. I'm so sorry, to tell you she was killed by Death Eaters so you'll have to be careful. I'm coming to see you x.   
I was still on the floor, crying silently, when there was a knock on my door. Dad just came in and sat with me.  
"You loved her very much didn't you?" He asked after a moment. I nodded.   
"I'm sorry." Dad said.   
"Did you send one to Lily Eva-Potter?" I asked, I hadn't got used to Lily's name being different even though I didn't know her that well.  
"Yes, I did mention you. I thought she might owl you." Dad replied.  
"I didn't know her that well and she'll have to be extra careful because she's Muggleborn." I said, wiping my face. Dad supported me when I came out, which wasn't a surprise considering he's gay.   
Lily did, surprisingly, send me a letter:  
Lucy,  
Hey, I know we don't know each other all that well, but I wanted to let you know that you can owl me anytime for anything. No matter what. I cried lots when I read the letter. I do hope you're ok. I'd have come to see you, but I have to be careful (as you probably know). I have passed the news on to Sirius, so he knows.   
Lily.  
I ended up moving home, unable to live in our cottage anymore. From then on I kept myself to myself.  
The end


End file.
